nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mahdi81
Pictures The box art isn't owned by gamefaqs or such so you can use those images. The only general guidelines on images are that they should be the best resolution possible and not have watermarks. Astrogamer (talk) 16:49, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Logos can be in infoboxes. The only issues are when logos blend in with the infobox that makes them difficult to read (like with Metroid: Other M) or when logos are very tall vertically. In these cases, logos shouldn't be put in the infoboxes but, it is still a good idea to keep them somewhere in the article Astrogamer (talk) 01:15, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Credits My policy on credits is that only games developed / published by Nintendo are allowed. There are some exceptions for titles closely related with Nintendo like Chrono Trigger but, stuff from other consoles is completely not allowed. They should also be sourced in the summary box if not in the page itself Astrogamer (talk) 16:21, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations For the new rollback of this wiki. :-)--CavaX 12:21, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Becoming an Admin Hello. Since you have been an active member of this wiki, I think you would be a good addition to the admin team. Would you like to be one? Astrogamer (talk) 01:14, September 3, 2019 (UTC) ---- Congratulation on becoming an Admin! I added your username to the Admin lists so you don't have to worry about it. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 15:28, September 5, 2019 (UTC) ---- Thanks Ghirahim --Mahdi81 (talk) 16:08, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Nintendo Switch Online Hey, I noticed from your blog post that you added Nintendo Switch Online as a platform, but in my opinion, it should be a classification as that's more what it is than a platform. It would also fit to be able to put (not required) at the end to make the little text that comes up saying "This game is compatible with Nintendo Switch Online" instead of "This game requires Nintendo Switch Online" if it isn't put. Also, congratulations on becoming an Admin! Kind Regards, IanTEB (talk) 14:24, September 5, 2019 (UTC) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hello Ian, thanks for your compliments. I understand your suggestion and I actually think it makes sense, as Switch Online is basically a 'sub-platform' of the main Switch console. My solution would be to use the standard Switch platform for the NES games that have been released on the Online software, and also add the Online icon in the class section to show that these games are only accessible from Nintendo Switch Online. I'll get working on it. --Mahdi81 (talk) 16:08, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Staff introduction Hey Mahdi! My name is Bluerock, and I'm the new for the Nintendo Wiki. This means I'm your first point of contact and liaison for Fandom Staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., feel free to drop me a message! --Bluerock (talk) 15:14, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Navigation menu and main page improvements Hi Mahdi, just to let you know, I made a few suggestions for the wiki on Astrogamer's talk page. If you could provide your input, as one of the site's admins, that would be great. Many thanks! --Bluerock (talk) 21:47, October 8, 2019 (UTC)